


Sharing Is Caring (Ushijima x Oikawa x Reader)

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Competition, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa shouldve come to shiratorizawa, Oikawa would fuck himself if he could, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: you and your boyfriend Oikawa book a room at the gym-only to find Ushijima there. Three hours in a mirrored room with Wakatoshi and Flattykawa...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Sharing Is Caring (Ushijima x Oikawa x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this is nasty sex and i am going to hell

“Ugh...what is he doing here?” Oikawa says, crossing his arms as he stands in the doorway staring at Ushijima. 

You and your boyfriend Tooru booked a room at the gym for a few hours, presumably so Oikawa can work on his serves. You’re very confused as to why he booked a dance studio, however. There’s absolutely nothing in the room, except for mirrors on almost every side of the room, (including the ceiling) and one extremely tall man with olive-brown hair and eyes. 

“Are you sure we’re in the right room? Don’t you need to practice-” you start to say, but Oikawa shoots you a look. His expression says trust me, so you roll your eyes and say nothing. Ushijima stares back at Tooru, his gaze flickering over to you for a moment. He looks up and down your body, so quickly you barely see it, but it still sends a thrill through you. It’s no secret that Ushijima is incredibly hot, and you haven’t been able to get over your attraction to him, no matter how hard you’ve tried. Damn. Oikawa would probably kill you if he knew. 

“I requested a room to practice, but it seems they have given me the wrong one,” Ushijima says simply. His expression is almost too stoic, and you wonder what it would look like to see him unravel. You push the thought away. “I tried to contact the front desk about the misunderstanding, but it appears that they are fully booked. So I am going to work on some exercises instead. Please excuse me.” 

“Um-excuse you, Bastard Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says, entering the room as Ushijima lays down and starts doing curl-ups. You do the same, closing the door behind you. “You can’t just use our room like that. We booked this space.” 

“So did I. So we must share,” Ushijima says. Oikawa huffs in indignation, but he sits down on the floor, presumably to stretch. A part of you considers telling Oikawa to just give up and leave, but you know his pride won’t let him. And so you sit down across from Oikawa and watch him as he starts to do a shoulder stretch. 

“Ugh, this sucks,” Oikawa says after a while. “Sharing is caring, I guess.” From the way Oikawa is acting, you’re guessing he wanted to do more than just practice his serves with you in this locked mirrored room for three hours. Your face grows hot at the thought. Oh well. Missed opportunity. 

You hear a rustle of clothing behind you, and turn around to see Ushijima taking his shirt off. 

Your breath catches in your throat as his come gutters and toned abs are revealed to you, a few hairs disappearing into his waistband. He locks eyes with you, and you feel a shiver run down your spine. He’s looking at you with such intensity. It’s almost as if he wants to-

“Wait a minute-what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Oikawa asks. 

You forgot he was there for a second. 

You turn around and see Oikawa’s pissed off expression. His gaze flickers up and down, presumably to take stock of Ushijima’s abs. 

“It was getting hot,” Ushijima says, and you have to force yourself not to turn around to get another look. Oikawa huffs, seemingly satiated by the answer as Ushijima continues his curl-ups. 

You get bored from watching Oikawa do half-hearted shoulder stretches after a while, and you decide to do a few curl ups as well. The floor is sort of slippery though, and your shoes keep slipping, making it difficult to continue. How the hell has Ushijima been doing this by himself the whole time? You sigh, doing another curl up. As you do, you feel something pressing down on your shoes, and you look over to see Ushijima wrapping his hands around your ankles. 

You struggle to hold in a gasp, and Oikawa is saying something, but you can’t really hear him. All you can focus on is the feeling of Ushijima’s fingers wrapped around your ankles, and his fingers as they stroke your exposed skin in slow luxurious circles. Is the stroking part really necessary? Does that have anything to do with helping you do curl ups? 

You don’t really care right now. 

You continue to do your curl-ups, being very aware of how close Ushijima’s face is to yours every time you do a rep. Oikawa has positioned himself near your head, his fingers trailing across your arms and shoulders, almost to remind you of his presence. It’s disorienting in a good way; every time you pull your upper body up, you see Ushijima, and every time you lay your body back down, you see Oikawa. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says, his voice wavering, out of breath. “But it’s...it’s not going to work.” He seems to have stopped paying as much attention to you-in fact, they seem to both be staring at each other between your reps. Ushijima is silent. 

Eventually, you lie down on the floor, spent. You close your eyes and feel Oikawa lean down and give you an upside-down kiss. You giggle as your teeth clang together, and then sigh as your lips make proper contact. You get lost in the feeling of Tooru’s lips on yours, and almost forget anyone else is in the room-until you feel another pair of lips on you, on your calf, and you feel Ushijima’s large, calloused hands as he starts to spread your legs open. 

You gasp, and Oikawa snaps his head up, his face flushed. 

“Ushijima…” you say, staring at him. The three of you are still for a moment, and Ushijima’s eyes, dark and heavy with arousal, don’t leave yours. The sight of him between your legs is not a terrible one, to be perfectly honest.

“What are you...doing..” Oikawa says, but he sounds unsure. No. Not unsure. He sounds...interested. 

“Sharing is caring,” Ushijima says, and you swear you see a ghost of a smile on his face. “Isn’t that what you said earlier?” 

Oikawa scoffs, but says nothing. Seeing your boyfriend at a loss for words is a strange feeling. You’re not sure how to feel about it. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” Ushijima says. 

Shit. 

“Oikawa…” you say. “I’m sorry...I don’t want him to stop.” You hear Oikawa let in an intake of breath, and he curses softly. 

“Fine. Yeah.” Oikawa says. “Do what you want.” 

And Ushijima slowly reaches up, his fingers grasping the waistband of your gym shorts and underwear. He pulls them down slowly, inch by inch, giving both you and Oikawa a chance to change your minds, but you don’t. He eventually pulls them completely off, leaving your lower half exposed. You’re already soaked. 

“Keep going,” you say, and Oikawa scoffs. 

“Yeah. Sure, Ushiwaka. Keep going.” 

And Ushijima leans over you, and he trails his fingers up and down your thighs before slipping them between your folds. 

You gasp, arching your back as Ushijima finds your clit and starts to circle it with firm, sure fingers. Oikawa, not wanting to be left out, lifts your shirt off over your head and unclasps your bra, his hands grasping your breasts and kneading them between his fingers, causing you to moan even louder. Oikawa chuckles triumphantly, and you hear more fumbling as he takes off his jacket and shirt. 

“See, Ushiwaka. I can make her scream louder than you ever could.” Oikawa says proudly, and leans over you to continue pinching your nipples and rolling them between his fingers. You turn your head and glance over to see the three of you in the mirror-Ushijima has your knees up against your chest as he starts to fuck you with his fingers, and Oikawa is smirking, continuing to tease and pull at your nipples hard enough to make you gasp. “See the way she’s moaning like that? That’s all because of me, not you-” And before he can continue, Ushijima leans forward and closes the distance between him and Oikawa with a kiss.

Oikawa moans against Ushijima’s mouth, and their tongues intertwine as they kiss again and let go, a string of spit connecting their mouths. Ushijima kisses down the side of Oikawa’s neck, sucking so hard that Oikawa whimpers, but leans into the contact, almost nuzzling him as Ushijima bites down hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Wakatos-” Oikawa starts to whisper, but bites his lip, stopping himself. Ushijima groans at that, and his fingers inside you stall for a moment before he continues, curling and scissoring you in a way that causes you to cry out.

“Oh fuck...baby you’re doing so well,” Oikawa says to you, leaning down to suck on the soft skin of your breast, and you feel your face grow even hotter at the praise. Ushijima reaches over as well, swirling his tongue around your other breast, and you whimper softly, bucking your hips up as you get closer and closer to the edge. 

“Good job, my love. Go ahead and come,” Oikawa says softly, and you cry out as you unravel underneath them.  
The pleasure crashes over you as you come, and Ushijima pulls his fingers out, kissing his way up and down your body while Oikawa does the same. You delight in the feeling of their lips on you, biting and nipping and sucking on your skin. Marking their territory. 

You watch as Ushijima pulls Oikawa upright, wrapping his fingers around his throat and trailing his fingers across his lips. Oikawa opens his mouth, twirling his tongue around Ushijima’s fingers and sucking hard so he can taste you. Ushijima grunts, and you can see his hardness, prominent even through his gym shorts. 

“You taste really good, love,” Oikawa says to you softly, struggling to speak with a hand around his throat and fingers in his mouth. Ushijima pulls his fingers out and kisses him again one more time, sucking on his tongue before letting go. 

“Lie down,” Ushijima says simply, and Oikawa obliges, scooting over and laying down on his back. Tooru starts to take his shoes and underwear off, and Ushijima pulls you to him, letting your lips collide. It’s a sloppy, but passionate kiss, and you get so swept up in it that you barely register Ushijima’s movements until you let go and see him pulling his pants and underwear completely off and setting his shoes aside. 

“Wow.” you say, staring at him for a moment. 

“Get on top of him,” Ushijima says, but you can tell he’s flattered. You crawl over to Oikawa, meaning to tease his cock with your entrance, but Ushijima grunts in disapproval, grabbing you by your hips and pulling you until your face is right over Oikawa’s cock, and your ass is pressed against Ushijima’s length. 

“Oh…” you say.

“Is this okay?” Ushijima says.

“Yes,” you breathe. And you whimper as Ushijima drags his cock between your folds before entering you slowly. You moan, and lean forward, taking Oikawa’s cock in your mouth. 

“Shit…” Oikawa says slowly as you gag around his length before taking him all the way in. “You’re so sexy, my love...Please let me fuck your face,” he says. You hum in approval and then gasp around Oikawa’s cock as Ushijima bottoms out inside you before giving you slow efficient thrusts that cause the pleasure to build in your core once again. Oikawa moans, lifting his hips up and grasping the top of your head to hold you steady, and the head of his cock hits your throat with every movement. You feel tears start to form and roll down your cheeks, and Oikawa turns his head to look over at the mirror, gasping as he sees his reflection. 

“Oh, fuck...I look so fucking good right now.” Oikawa moans. 

“That's not a very nice humble to say,” Ushijima says mid-thrust. 

“But it’s true,” Oikawa pouts. 

You hollow your cheeks around Tooru’s cock, feeling a rush of happiness as he curses softly. 

“Shit. I love it when you do that,” he whispers. Ushijima quickens his pace, his hands grasping your ass and spreading it, presumably to watch his cock as it slides in and out of your wet cunt. You let out a long and low moan as you feel his hand wrap around to rub your clit, and you swirl your tongue as you suck Oikawa off, sucking at his glands until he cries out loud, shuddering underneath you. You’re close, you’re all so close, and you lose yourself in the sighs and sounds and sensations until you finally, finally spill over the edge. 

“Fuck-” you say, and you feel a pleasant sensation erupt between your thighs and spill over as your squirt all over Ushijima’s cock. It’s not long before he grunts and you feel his come fill you up, and you hear the splat of your wetness as they mix together and splatter on the gym floor. Oikawa curses, and his come floods your mouth, and you swallow almost every drop, feeling some of it spill out of your mouth. The pleasure is still there, soft and insistent, as you lift your head away from Oikawa’s cock and Ushijima slides out of you. Spent, you scoot next to Oikawa and lie down on your back, and Ushijima does the same. The three of you lie there, almost side by side, staring at your naked, sweat and hickey-covered selves in the mirror. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” You say, out of breath. “But I’m definitely not mad about it.” 

“It’s my fault, you guys,” Oikawa says softly after a while. “I’m just so irresistible.” 

Ushijima grunts. 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” 

“And that was how many fucking years ago??!! I swear if you don’t shut up about that-” 

“And...they’re fighting again,” you say to yourself. Everything is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feral when i wrote this, i am going hell kjsfjdhkdhfkjghkjdfhgjk


End file.
